Hedonistic
by Koi Fish
Summary: A scene out of Hayner's relationship with Seifer. SeiferxHayner Possibly multichaptered later if the inspiration hits. T because everything is implied, aside from harmless making out.


-1Disclaimer: I own the entirety of Square Enix and all of its associate companies…and it's opposite day.

**HEDONISTIC**

Hayner's breath hitched as his back hit the wall. He'd expected it, it always came, but the force with which he'd been flung against it surprised him. He was followed quickly by a taller blonde pinning him to said wall using his mouth and hands. Hayner closed his eyes in response as Seifer invaded his mouth, making the younger boy groan.

Wrapping his legs around Seifer's waist, Hayner reached up to yank the beanie off of Seifer's head. As the smaller blonde tossed it away, Seifer backed off to growl at Hayner.

"I told you not to do that," he warned Hayner lowly. The younger blonde couldn't possibly have taken him seriously. Seifer's white-blonde hair was sticking up in all directions from the sudden loss of beanie.

Hayner smirked. "Couldn't resist," he said, unworried. His self-assured courage came from Seifer's hand tracing up under his shirt, making him squirm slightly.

Seifer scowled at Hayner's annoying ability to not be intimidated. As punishment, he leaned forward to attack Hayner's neck with his mouth. The younger boy gasped and clutched at his shoulders, legs tightening around Seifer. The taller blonde smirked into Hayner's skin, enjoying how he could make the boy squirm and moan.

When Seifer returned to Hayner's mouth, kissing him roughly, Hayner's head was forced back against the wall supporting him. He would have hissed in pain, but his mouth was preoccupied. He wrenched himself away from Seifer, wincing as the back of his head throbbed painfully.

"Goddammit!" he whisper-shouted. "You don't have to beat me up, you know." But Seifer wasn't paying attention. His hands were working at Hayner's belt, making it hard for the smaller boy to concentrate on his complaints. "Can't you-?"

He was cut off by Seifer crashing his mouth into Hayner's again. He kissed Hayner until the smaller blonde couldn't think straight.

"No." And Seifer was at his neck again, hands busy with Hayner's pants. "Because I still hate you." Kiss. Nip. Shudder. "And you still hate me." Lick. Squeeze. Gasp. "And yet…" Seifer paused to smirk at him. "Here we are." And that smirk didn't leave his perfect mouth, and suddenly everything was hot and fast and _need_.

But something was different. Hayner managed to look Seifer in the eye through the whole thing. He realized the taller blonde had always watched him the whole time. If he'd been in his right mind, Hayner might have said something, questioned it, but that familiar white heat was rushing toward him. He grabbed onto Seifer as the world whited out, and by the time the older boy had collapsed onto him, Hayner had forgotten.

Hayner was still in the hazy afterglow when Seifer yanked the sheets over them and pulled Hayner toward him. The smaller blonde found himself crushed against Seifer's chest as he faded back into full consciousness. Seifer had his arms wrapped around Hayner's waist, moments from falling asleep. The younger boy curled his arms up and buried his face in Seifer's chest before mumbling against his skin.

"I love you."

"Hmm?" Seifer made a sleepy noise in question. Hayner backed off a centimeter so he could be heard properly.

"I have to get home," he said, amending his earlier statement. Seifer's arms tightened around him, and Hayner had to stomp furiously on his heart to keep it from fluttering.

"Tell 'em you're with Roxas," Seifer ordered, sounding half asleep. The next part was said so quietly that Hayner wasn't sure if Seifer even knew he'd said it. "Don't leave me."

This time there was nothing Hayner could do to stop his heart from jumping. Suddenly, there were all these complicated, sticky emotion that Hayner didn't know what to do with. He was just about to panic when he realized Seifer was asleep, still holding Hayner firmly.

Hayner grumbled and got himself comfortable. No use thinking about it now. He'd figure out the whole love situation when Seifer wasn't playing havoc with his body just by being that close. Hayner winced. Okay, so maybe that was a bad plan, seeing as he didn't have to be all that close for Hayner to be affected. But, oh well. He may as well enjoy a good rest before Seifer kicked his ass for falling in love with him.

A/N: Don't hate me. :D Seiner ate my brain and this was fired out of it. Hopefully it's not too horrible for a first timer. Review please! And if anyone has a good stock of Seiner fics, let me know! There's a very depressing lack of them on FF. Any writers who have or plan to write them, you are my hero!


End file.
